


Our Story

by Luaember



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:43:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28861998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luaember/pseuds/Luaember
Summary: Non-Edgy pregame. And short little fic that I wrote when bored.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 10





	Our Story

Kaede walked down the school hallway trying to avoid the music rooms. It bothered her the fact they weren’t together and so out of tune. Sighing, she walked up to a boy at his locker. 

“What was that show name you love so much?” She asked. 

“Um-uh. Oh hi, Ka-Kaede. It’s danganronpa.” He replied looking at her. 

“Do you want to watch it together some time?” She tilted her head accidentally, slipping into the locker she was leaning on. 

“Sure, the shows on chapter 2 now?” She talked to him to get a basic idea of what she was signing herself up for. 

Later that night  
Kaede knocked lightly on the door to his house. He was home alone, she didn’t really care. Sitting down on his couch as he flipped on the TV. 

“Who do you think is going to die?”

“Definitely the dancer and I think the track star will kill her.” 

“How’d you figure it out?” 

“It’s a guess but compared to other seasons and the fact the track star has a connection to the movie star and chapter 2 is always emotional.” 

“You’d make a great detective on there.” 

“You really think so?” He asked, looking at her. 

“I believe it very much so.” She retorted smiling. 

“Thanks Kaede.” 

“You’re welcome Shuichi.” They resumed watching the show. When there was an announcement on the TV to report to the library and see who was dead. “Holy, it was the dancer.” 

“Freezing isn’t a common way that’s used on danganronpa.” 

“Who do you think is living?” 

“Rantaro Amani. He-he’s got the talent and I’m pretty sure I’ve figured out who’s the next to die.” 

“Hey Shuichi. Maybe we should audition. I believe we could make it plus it seems fun.” 

“You really think so?”

“Yep, I guarantee we both will be survivors.” She pulled out her phone. 

“Ka-Kaede.” He choked out, blushing as she edged closer to him. 

“What talent should I be?” 

“What do you like?” 

“Piano.” 

“No-no no don’t do that. The musician never survives. The only one who has is Ibuki Mioda because her killing game was a simulation.” 

“Then I’ll be the first musician to survive the game. The Ultimate Pianist and Detective duo.” She passed the phone as he signed up. Resuming watching the game Kaede was more of the one to keep watch of the characters while Shuichi was there for the mystery. The two auditioned together. They were dating while the 52nd game went on, Danganronpa brought them together but wouldn’t keep them together forever. 

Danganronpa V3 killing hamromny  
Shuichi sat next to the Piano crying. Kaede Akamastu had just died. He felt a cold breeze. Her ghost went to wipe his tears but it was no use. 

“I’m sorry Shuichi.” She sighed pressing the keys even though no sound came out. She wrapped her arms around him before vanishing. Shuichi felt the coldness around him leave before returning to the game he won and defeated. 

“I made it Kaede. I’m sorry.” He pinned her hair clip to his shirt before following Maki and Himiko out of their enclosement.


End file.
